The Chronicles of Caxe and Gexo
by Master Caxe
Summary: a story about my two oc's Caxe and Gexo. it says avatar as a crossover, but its MUCH MORE. enjoy, criticism appreciated
1. Caxe and Gexo's Arrival

Chapter 1: Caxe and Gexo's arrival

-Four Nations-

"Aang! Watch out!" called a girl with brown hair, she looked 12, and had two loops of hair that covered a bit of either side of her face. She was calling out to a bald boy with a blue arrow on his forehead; he also had the same tattoos running down his arms to his hands. They were in a sort of catacomb, the boy was high in the air and his eyes and tattoos were  
>glowing.<p>

"You won't escape me this time Avatar!" came the voice of another girl with black hair. She shot out lightning from the tips of her fingers, the lighting struck who she called "the Avatar" in the back, he convulsed with pain before dropping to the ground.

"AANG!" shouted the brown haired girl, she jumped to where the boy had fell, and she started twisting her arms while the water around her started to move. It formed what looked like the bottom half of an octopus. The tentacles started twitching and attacking the other girl. "AZULA!" the girl screamed with anger. The one known as Azula dodged the attacks from the aquatic octopus.

"Zuko! I need some assistance, Dai Li! Take care of the Avatars little friends." Azula called out. Men in green appeared out of nowhere and started to attack who they were ordered to. A small girl managed to hold her own very well while an older boy ran around yelling; occasionally he would throw a boomerang and watch it strike one of the men in green. He'd catch it and continue running. An older man, probably in his late 60's, was shooting fire at the green clad men; he'd shoot fire at the boy with an odd shaped scar on his left side of his face. This would enrage the boy before Azula called him back to her side.

"Grab the Avatar and go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" called the old man, the brown haired girl grabbed the unconscious boy and twisted the water around her, and it formed a lift that she used to escape. The other smaller girl grabbed the screaming boy and stomped on the ground; it raised up and shot her and the boy out of the catacomb. All of them landed on a six legged bison with the same arrow on its forehead.

"Appa, yip yip!" said the girl, she grabbed onto the reigns and felt the bison kick off; it lifted the children into the air and made its escape. The brown haired girl turned the unconscious boy over and tore off his shirt. There was a giant red scar on his back, she pulled out a vial of water and started to twist it in a repeating circle, she then pressed the circle of water onto the scar, and it melded into his body. The boy coughed; she felt him breathing again.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

"Ka-Katara…you saved me." The boy said, the girl known as Katara started to cry, the bison moaned and gained more altitude and they soon disappeared.

-Back in the catacomb-

"They got away because of you old man. Father won't be so happy to hear this." Azula said, she was talking to the old man now trapped in crystals. The agents she called "Dai Li" were standing behind her with their arms behind their backs.

"Uncle, why'd you help them? They are the enemy." The boy known as Zuko said. The old man he called uncle looked at him in disgust before speaking.

"Zuko, look at you now, moments ago you despised Azula, you wanted to best her, and now you're working for her? I let them escape because it was the right thing to do. Now look-"

"Enough old man. Little Zu-Zu has chosen his destiny, when he gets home to the fire nation; Father will see him as a hero for killing the Avatar. We finally have all the necessary preparations to overthrow the Earth King, now that the Avatar is finished." Azula continued to speak to the Dai Li agents, giving them orders on what to do with the old man and to capture the Earth King. Zuko looked over the scene; his uncle hadn't looked at him at all, except when he yelled at him. Some of the Dai Li had gone to do Azula's bidding. Zuko noticed a dark portal opening, he walked over to investigate. When he got close enough to spy on the portal, a boy in a dark cloak adorned with silver chains stepped out.

"*sigh* ya'know, it's bad enough I was woken up for this stupid mission, but to go to a world I didn't even know existed? That's pushing it. Gexo, what's takin' so long eh? You've walked through the Lanes Between hundreds of times." Said the boy, he had long silver hair that covered his right eye, which were a blood red. One fang showed on his mouth, seems that it would stay out. He was calling to a shorter boy, shorter than the first at least, he too wore a dark cloak adorned with the same chains, he had bright blue hair, it reminded Zuko of ice, but near his left eye it was bright red, this reminded him of fire.

"Shut it Caxe, you know how I get uncomfortable travelling these lanes. Ok, we're s'posed to locate someone the locals call "The Avatar"."

"The what? Who? What's an Avatar?" said the silver haired boy the second one called Caxe.

_"These two are increasingly strange, what do they need the Avatar for?"_ Zuko thought to himself, he heard the other boy Caxe called Gexo explaining who the Avatar was.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

"So we're looking for a small bald twelve-year old boy that can splash water, throw rocks and lit matches, and blow air at people?" said Caxe. Obviously he's never seen bending, so Zuko took it upon himself to show them what bending was.

"HUUUHA!" Zuko let out a battle cry and shot a jet of fire from his fist, it collided with the two boys and caused an explosion. "There, that should take care of those two."

"Geez, what the heck? First we have to find some bald kid and then someone shoots a fire spell at us? That's it, someone's dying today!" Caxe growled, Zuko looked back to see the two still standing, the fire didn't even burn them, it looked like it didn't even make _contact_ with them. Zuko saw a flash of fire coming from the boys' right hand, and odd shaped blade came out of the fire, he saw another flash, this time one of pure darkness, and on his left hand, another odd shaped blade came through the darkness.

"Wha-What is that?" Zuko gasped, he'd seen swords before, and he owned a pair of twin blades. But he had never seen these two before. One was different shades of red, getting darker at the top where the teeth were. The teeth resembled tongues of flame shooting out, the actual blade looked like a giant fire pillar, the guard resembling the teeth, just smaller and more rounded. There was a chain that had a token shaped like upsides down heart with a top half of a cross whose tips were sharpened at the tip. The token was also different shades of red. The other one was pitch black all around, except on the guard where it went from black to a dark purple. There was a gem at the top of the blade where the teeth came from, the teeth took the shape of dark tendrils, they rounded at the bottom and sharpened at the tip, it looked like a half-moon blade, and the blade looked like giant chain links, another gem in the middle of it. The guard formed what looked like demon wings, instead of red and black, it was purple and black. The chain had a similar token as the other one, just pitch black.

"YOU! Come out here and fight you little coward!" Caxe growled again, Zuko felt the chill of fear, but having his honor questioned threw him into a rage, he leapt out of his hiding spot shouting and shooting fire at the two. Caxe blocked each shot expertly, he would occasionally slash at Zuko, who dodged to the best of his ability. The two jumped away from each other. Caxe practically seething, and Zuko breathing heavily. "Who are you? What's so bad about me that you had to shoot fire at me? Wait….where's your weapon? No staff? Or a blade? How are you doing that?" Caxe asked with pure confusion.

"What? You've never seen bending before?"

"Oh I've seen bending, but you weren't bending." Caxe said scratching the back of his head. The other boy named Gexo smacked him hard on the head. "OW! You little twerp! What'cha go and do that for?"


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

"He didn't mean stretching idiot, he meant firebending, something native to his people, in this world there are four types of bending: water, earth, fire, and air. There are also sub-categories, but that'd take too much time to explain to someone like you."

*snore* *snore* *snore* *SMACK*

"Ow ow! I got it I got it, four types of bending and crud! Geez that hurt…" Caxe said, he was clutching the back of his head where a red knot could be seen through his gloved hands. Zuko looked at the two again, he noticed that Caxe's weapons were gone now. He must have put them up, but…where are they? Zuko looked around and noticed the boy didn't have any straps connected to sword sheaths, were they bended weapons? But then again…darkness isn't an element that can be bended anyways…

"Uh…hey, where'd your weapons go?"

"Wait, you've never seen a keyblade? Wow kid, you're a lost cause ya'know that?"

*SMACK*

"OW! Little twerp! I'll kill ya for that!"

"Shut up Caxe! He doesn't know what a keyblade is because we aren't of this world." Gexo explained. "So-uh, can you tell us where the Avatar is?"

"Zuko! We're leaving!" Came Azula's voice.

"Come with me, Azula will probably have some uses for you two." Zuko said; he grabbed the two boys and dragged them with him, Caxe protesting all the while.

"Let go of me! I swear if you don't let go-"

*SMACK*

"OW! Stop doing that! God that stings…" Caxe grumbled, Gexo managed to keep him in check while Zuko took the two to Azula. When they got there, Azula looked over the two, eyeing them with pure venom. "Hey lady, what's wrong with ya? You got a staring problem or something?"

*SMACK*

"DARN IT GEXO! Will ya stop hitting me?" Caxe let out another growl, Azula and Zuko noticed a small fiery aura surround him before it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 1 part 5

"Stop acting like an idiot then. You bring it on yourself ya'know." Gexo said shrugging. Azula continued to look at the two, she grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him away from the two boys.

"Zuko, these two could be of some use to us, they could aid in our Father's quest for world domination." Azula's eyes showed with fire, Zuko knew talking about this subject always got her interest peaked.

"Yeah…they could." He replied.

"YO! I'm starved! Got any food with you?" Caxe called to the two. Gexo swung his hand towards Caxe but missed. "HA-HA! Ya missed me!"

*SMACK*

"He-he, thanks, Caxe can be a bit hard headed sometimes, but really he means well. I'm Gexo."

"Ow ow! Hurts even more from the flame shooter… Name's Caxe." He said still clutching the back of his head. Zuko's hand stung a bit from the smack he gave Caxe.

_"His head is harder than most, maybe he's actually hard headed."_ He thought to himself, he thought this over for a bit longer before introducing himself. "Uhh, I'm Zuko, that's my sister Azula, and the man stuck in the crystals is our Uncle Iroh." Zuko named off each person in the catacombs, except the Dai Li agents.

"The ones behind me are the Dai Li agents, my loyal servants from the Earth Kingdom." Azula said, she gestured for them to follow, and they did, with Zuko, Caxe, and Gexo trailing behind, the Dai Li had lifted Iroh's prison and carried it with them.


	6. Character intros

Caxe: Organization XIII's number XV and apparent wielder of not one, but two keyblades from the Dark Realm. Caxe was found after the Organization lost Roxas to DiZ. He is quick tempered and always ready for a fight. Along with his younger brother Gexo, they can unleash devastating attacks.

Gexo: Organization XIII's number XVI, he too wields a keyblade. Gexo was found at the same time, seeing as the two are brothers. Gexo is the calmer one, he always thinks things through rather than charging head on like his brother would, he is also an advanced scientist, some say his genius surpasses even Vexen's.

Zuko: The banished prince of the fire nation and brother to Azula, in some cases he is also the "Blue Spirit." He has searched long and hard for the Avatar, master of all elements. He first spotted the Avatar in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Azula: The renowned princess of the fire nation and sister to Zuko. She is a firebending prodigy and most likely the next fire lord. She was tasked with bringing her brother and uncle in for trial against the fire nation. She first began her search in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Dai Li: secret police in the Earth Kingdom, their first leader, Long Feng, had given them over to Azula to plot a coup against the Earth King, but after the coup, they sided with Azula because of her menacing appearance. They first served Azula in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Uncle Iroh: Formally known as General Iroh of the Fire Nation Army, he retired when his son had perished in the war against the Earth Kingdom, since then, he has thought of Zuko as his own son, seeing as he was always there for him. He first guided Zuko in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_


	7. Day of Black Sun

Chapter 2: the Day of Black Sun

"Hey Gexo, we've spent too much time here dont'cha think?" Caxe asked, he was lounging on what looked like a sofa, Gexo went around the room they were in, examining all that he could.

"Weeell, you do have a point, but Saix did say to find the target, so I guess we don't have a time limit." Caxe watched as Gexo continued to walk around the room. They heard a knock, Caxe went to the door and opened it. In the doorway was Zuko, his hair had grown out, it now covered his left eye. Caxe thought this as a good thing because of the scar, he mentioned this to Gexo who promptly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oh good, you two are up, listen, we have to hide. It turns out the Avatar is alive and he's planning an invasion tomorrow. He plans to fight my father, and most likely defeat him."

"So what do we have to do?" Caxe asked. Gexo studied what Zuko had said, if what he said was true, then the Avatar had mastered all the elements, which meant they could take him now and leave this world.

"You guys need to get away from the fire nation, there's an island nearby that'll be perfect for hiding in."

"Alright then, we can go there easily. Ready Gexo?" Caxe turned to the perplexed boy, he shook him a bit before he responded.


	8. Chapter 2 part 2

"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go." He replied. Zuko nodded and turned to leave, when he was out of sight Caxe opened a dark portal. "Well, let's hit the road shall we?"

"Finally, I mean, I know these two are the bad guys, but they're a bit too morbid huh?" Caxe said, he stepped through the portal and began to walk through the Lanes Between. Gexo picked up a vase and chucked it into the portal.

*CRASH*

"OW! What the heck was that for?"

"That, was for the ironic observation of yours." Gexo said stepping through the dark portal.

-At the island-

"Aang, you should really get some rest, the invasion isn't for another day." Said Katara. She, along with the other girl and boy, was watching Aang run around frantically, occasionally he would stop to practice some fighting techniques.

"I can't Katara; I haven't even learned how to firebend and my earth bending and water bending are sloppy. I'm not sleeping until I have everything set." He said while twitching. Everyone looked around and noticed a dark portal opening up.

"Ok everyone, we have to protect Aang, he's too on edge to fight which means he'll be easy to capture, Toph, Sokka, you guys ready?" said Katara, she twisted her hands and gathered the water from the pouch on her hip.

"Yeah, I always knew we'd end up having to guard twinkle toes." Said the small girl known as Toph. She stomped on the ground, four chunks of earth raised up, she took a fighting stance.

"Alright, let's stomp some fire nation butt!" Said the one known as Sokka, he got out a black blade and his boomerang. They watched as Caxe and Gexo stepped through the portal, the two arguing again.

"All I'm saying is that you could at least tone down smacking me a bit; that does hurt."

"And I'm saying you should stop acting like an idiot. If you had stopped being stupid I wouldn't have to smack you." Gexo said.


	9. Chapter 2 part 3

"NOW GUYS!" Katara yelled, she summoned more water and created a wave, she twisted her hands some more and commanded the wave to smash the two intruders. Toph sharpened the earth chunks to a point, then hurled them at the two while creating more at the same time. Sokka threw his boomerang and prepared to charge with his sword.

"Caxe!" Both Gexo and Caxe dodged the oncoming flurry of attacks before landing back on the ground.

"I know I know." He summoned his two keyblades, Gexo summoned his own keyblade; it was ice blue and fire red, the blade resembling a vortex of fire and ice. The teeth taking the shapes of tongues of fire and a glacier peak. The guard was half of a flame spike, and half of an ice pillar. The small chain at the bottom held a token similar to Caxe's, but with red and blue all over it. "Alright, let's cause some damage!"

"Freeze!" Gexo called out, the tip of his keyblade became coated in ice; he shot a huge chunk of ice at the three kids. Toph stomped on the ground and twisted her hands, a giant earth wall shot up from the ground, the chunk smashed into the wall. Toph stomped again and moved her hands, she pushed the wall of earth towards Caxe and Gexo. "Hey Caxe, stop slacking!"

"Shut up! I'm on it! BURN!" Caxe shouted, his right keyblade started glowing with fire, he threw it at the oncoming wall. The two attacks collided, both cancelling each other out. Caxe caught his keyblade as it came back to him and jumped. "Alright! Get ready for this!" his keyblades started glowing, he threw them at the ground, both keyblades struck the ground and started glowing even brighter. "Gexo! You're slackin'!"

"I'm on it!" Gexo's keyblade split in half, the fire half in his left hand, and the ice half in his right. He threw the fire half at the three opponents, and slammed the ice half in the ground. Toph created another rock wall to guard from the oncoming keyblade half.

"That won't work a second time you freak!" she shouted, she stomped on the ground and created more rock walls.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" Caxe shouted. He conjured a fireball in his right hand, and a dark ball in his left. "Now lose yourselves in darkness and burn!" he threw the two spheres at his keyblades, when they made contact they started glowing even brighter than before. From under the three children darkness started to seep from the ground. It completely covered them. "NOW BURN!" a giant fire pillar shot up from the ground, Caxe could hear them scream. "Gexo! Go now!"


	10. Chapter 2 part 4

"Freeze in eternity!" Gexo slammed on the handle of the ice half of his keyblade, an ice pillar shot out from under the ground, it froze the three immediately. "There, that should do it."

"Phew, think we went overboard on that?"

"Ahhhhmmm…maybe, but a couple curaga spells outta fix it." Gexo said, he summoned his keyblade, now back in one piece. "Caxe you ready?"

"Yeah, but I got a better spell." He summoned his own two keyblades, then spun them on his hands before crossing them in an x shape. "CURAJA!" he called out. Bursts of green light shot out from both tips, they melded into the three kids trapped in the ice Gexo made. Minutes later the three had been healed up and Caxe had used a firaga spell to thaw them out. "Now, are you three done?"

"Toph, earthbend the ground to trap their feet! I'll throw them off balance with a water whip attack, then you earthbend the ground and trap their hands!" yelled Katara, Toph did as she ordered and Katara followed through on her end. Soon both Gexo and Caxe were trapped on the ground. "There, are _you two_ done?"

"Grrrrr…little brat, I'll kill ya! You three attacked US first! We only lashed out in self-defense. Now I'm about to lash out for blood!"

"Caxe, shut up! Maybe we can reason with them." Gexo said, Caxe promptly shut his mouth, leaving one fang out. This scared Katara a little.

"Don't waste your breath, we aren't exactly going to listen to you, all we know is that your fire nation. And we aren't particularly friends with anyone from the fire nation." Said Toph. Caxe looked at her, and noticed she was blind, this confused Caxe greatly.

"Hey, small fry! Aren't you blind? How do you know where we're trapped at?"

*SMASH*


	11. Character intros 2

Katara: One of the Water Tribe members of the South Pole and sister to Sokka. She is the only waterbender left in the South Pole. Her and her brother suffered the loss of their mother at a young age, and with their father at war, she has had to do a lot of growing up in a short amount of time. Her brother and she also discovered the new Avatar and the last airbender. She met the Avatar in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Sokka: One of the warriors in the Water Tribe of the South Pole and brother to Katara. He always carries around his trusty boomerang and used it to get his sister and friends out of danger multiple times. His sister and he had suffered the loss of their mother during a fire nation raid, and with his father off to war, Sokka has deemed it his responsibility to watch over the Water Tribe while he's away, seeing as he was too young to join the war with his father at the time. He and his sister had stumbled upon the new Avatar while hunting for food. He first met the Avatar in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Aang: The newest Avatar, he was deemed the Avatar at an early age of 12 instead of 16 due to the war approaching. At this news he ran from the Southern Air Temple only to be frozen in a block of ice for 100 years, making him 112 years old. He has an incredible defense mechanism known only to the Avatar as "The Avatar State" giving him immense power. He first awoke from the block of ice in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Toph: The daughter of the Baefong clan. She was born blind, making her life difficult until she ran away and met some Badgermoles, it was then she learned advanced earthbending, it was then she also learned to see with seismosight. In a hidden tournament known as "Earth Rumble" she was known as "The Blind Bandit" the world's greatest earthbender. She first joined the Avatar gang in _Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006)_

Eternity Shift: Caxe and Gexo's Limit Burst.


	12. A Fully Realized Avatar

Chapter 3: A Fully Realized Avatar

Toph had stomped on the ground and made the earth below Caxe's gut raise up and smack him hard. "Ow...can't…breathe…" he gasped out.

"First, don't call me "small fry", my name is Toph Baefong. Second, I see with earthbending, or with my feet in other words, that's how I can see you. And third, why didn't you use bending against us?"

"Yeah, why didn't you? You guys were obviously capable of bending with your weapons, and you." Katara pointed at Gexo. "You were able to waterbend and firebend at the same time, are you an Avatar from the future?"

"No, we are looking for an Avatar though, and we aren't fire nation, we actually…just escaped from there! Yeah, that portal was what we used to escape. Another thing, we aren't benders, those were spells." Gexo explain, when he finished, he saw the taller boy step up and stare at him.

"You mean like witches and voodoo spells?" he asked.

"Sokka shut up. He doesn't mean witches or voodoo, he's a boy so he means wizard." Toph explained. At this Caxe laughed.


	13. Chapter 3 part 2

"Ha-ha, you guys are stupid. Witches? Wizards? Voodoo? Ha-ha!"

*CRASH*

"Ow…..can't breathe again…losing feeling…in my gut…" He gasped out; Gexo started laughing at this, until Toph lifted her foot again.

"No need to do that, I'm good." At this Toph lowered her foot. Gexo continued to speak. "So can you let us go? We aren't fire nation, and we just need to borrow the Avatar."

"Yeah, not evil or anything, just let us go, we'll borrow the Avatar and bring him back before you know it." Caxe added. The two saw them contemplate this, until one of them spoke up.

"Wait, he doesn't even know firebending, he won't be of much use for you two without his mastery of all the elements." Katara cut in, Gexo had the perfect solution for this; he turned his head towards Toph.

"I need you to let us go, I have something for just this situation, it'll give the Avatar mastery of all four elements." The kids interests were peaked, Katara nodded and Toph let Gexo go. Gexo stood up and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a medium-sized stoned that glowed with the all the elements respective colors.

"Hey, isn't that the stone Vexen gave you?" Caxe ask. Gexo growled to himself and smacked Caxe again.

"Don't ever confuse my superior genius for that misfits, I improved that garbage he gave me, now all the Avatar must do is grind it up into a powder and bathe in it. That's much easier than wearing it like a necklace!" At this comment Caxe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's SOOO much easier than a necklace Gexo, great job. I'd clap if I wasn't pinned on the ground." Caxe said with much sarcasm. Gexo ignored this comment and smashed the rock on the ground. After using his keyblade to finish grinding it into a powder, he scooped it into a small vial and handed it to Katara.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"It's simple really, all you have to do is figure out a way to get him to bathe with it, or drink it, as long as it involves water it should work fine." Gexo explained with a sort of matter-of-fact tone. By this time Toph had gotten bored with torturing Caxe, so she released him, and after a few rude comments and a handful of smacks, Caxe had settled to quietly grumbling to himself.


	14. Chapter 3 part 3

"So we get twitchy over there to use this powder, and he'll have mastered all the elements? It's that simple?" Toph asked with a confused look on her face. Gexo chuckled to himself before answering.

"Yeah it's that easy. But it won't last long; it's designed to last as long as we need the Avatar."

"Meaning when you give him back, he'll have the knowledge he has right now huh?" Katara asked with a worried look on her face.

"That's not entirely true, it is true that he won't have the full knowledge of a fully realized Avatar, but he will retain the memories of the techniques he used during that time, so it'll be possible for him to regain that knowledge." This brightened Katara up. After chasing Aang around the island, there was a loud booming noise, followed by a shrill scream. The ground soon started to quake, causing everyone to lose balance.

"What was that? The ground shook, so does that mean there's an earthbender nearby?" Katara asked. Caxe and Gexo surveyed the area, seeing as the two were from Organization XIII, these sorts of things were not unheard of, Caxe was vaguely reminded of the first time he took a mission to eliminate a Darkside Heartless.

"Gexo, what do you think, Heartless maybe?" Caxe asked, they hadn't spotted any Heartless in the time they were here, but with as much darkness emanating from a place like the fire nation, and with Caxe and Gexo's keyblades acting like beacons, they wouldn't be surprised to see any right now.

"I'm not sure yet Caxe, Heartless don't shriek like that, and Marluxia's Nobodies were extinguished when he perished fighting Sora. So it could be anything." Gexo responded, this worried Caxe, Gexo had studied every single Heartless that had every surfaced in any world possible. So he knew which Heartless was sited before it even showed up. "But if I had to guess, it's probably a Dark Thorn."

"Huh, those are a pain… But a Heartless is a Heartless, so it must be dealt with. All right then; I guess it's time to cause some damage!" Caxe said. His right hand was cloaked in fire, and his left was cloaked in darkness. Caxe's keyblades emerged from the fire and darkness, Gexo had summoned his own keyblade as well. "Hey, are you guys gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna help us out?"


	15. Chapter 3 part 4

"What? Oh, yeah, we'll back you guys up!" Katara called, Sokka and Toph ran to join Caxe and Gexo. Katara turned to face Aang who was tied to a tree; she took the vial from her pocket and dropped the contents into her pouch of water, she shook it around and threw the water onto Aang, he coughed and sputtered before snapping back to normal.

"Katara…what's going on? Who are they? What's with their weapons? Why are Toph and Sokka with them?" Aang continued to assault Katara with all kinds of questions before she finally interjected.

"Aang listen, we're going to need your help. That water I just splashed at you had some minerals that will help with your bending; it also gives you mastery of firebending. Hurry, something's coming!" there was another loud shriek, and the monster finally revealed itself. It was a large beast, made of what appeared to be three separate parts, all colored red, black, yellow, and blue. The feet segment were a maroon red color, it also had a pair of bright red pointed eyes that gave it a sad expression. In the center of the segment was a very peculiar symbol, the center looked like a heart with two fangs through it, the top part of the heart was a bit caved in with two spikes jutting out from both sides, the bottom part had two large blade-like tips, they rounded on the top of it and sharpened near the ends. Caxe noticed that the other body segments had the same symbol on them. The middle part had another face on it, this one looked angry, there were two spikes that jutted out in front, and they were black with one large yellow ring on both of them. The arms had no face on it, but a bright red band across the top of them. The majority of it was the same maroon color as the legs. They both ended in big black gloves with silver and yellow around the wrist, giving the arms the appearance of having armor plating on them.

"Gexo….what the heck is that? It's not a Heartless; I've never seen anything like it…" Caxe said; he took a step back, before getting back into his fighting stance. Gexo got into his stance; his scientific mind peaked at this new creature.


	16. Chapter 3 part 5

"Whatever it is…I'm going to enjoy picking it apart when I get the chance! Are you guys ready to fight?" Gexo called to the others, Caxe nodded, and so did the others. Caxe looked over to see the Avatar join the group; he took up a stance that Caxe assumed was native to his people.

_"With the Avatar in this fight, we might have a chance to win this fight."_ Caxe thought to himself. All at once, the group charged at the beast. Toph and Katara were working on trapping the creature with a mixture of ice and stones, while Sokka gained its attention by throwing his boomerang at the creatures face. Caxe and Gexo, being the most athletic and having more battle experience, they were able to jump at the monster while dodging a variety of its attacks. "Hey Aang! Ready to cause a little damage?"

"Ready whenever you are!" Aang called back. The two jumped high into the air, Aang twisted his hands and shot a huge jet of light blue air, the air forced the monster to kneel down. Caxe and Aang joined hands; Aang spun around and launched Caxe straight at the creature. Caxe spun his keyblades then crossed them in an X shape. When he neared the creature, Caxe seemed to push off of the air behind him, shooting him at the beast at supersonic speeds, he then slashed outwards, going through the creature and damaging it at the same time. Aang then flew through the air with his hands extended outwards. "HUUUAH!" Aang slammed his hands onto the ground when he landed; fire shot forth and encircled the creature, "TAKE….THIS!" Aang shouted; he raised his hands, calling a fire cyclone to trap and incinerate the creature. It shrieked in pain and broke apart.

"Huh? That's it? Oh come on! That was incredibly weak; Shadows can take more damage than that!" Caxe complained. Everyone looked at the three segments, Gexo walked over to begin studying it when all three segments stared to rise into the air. Soon the pieces had reassembled, the monster shrieked again and lunged, flame cloaked its body while it charged. "Watch out!" Caxe called to the others, they had barely anytime to dodge the oncoming monster when Gexo jumped in.

"Twin Shield!" an ice/fire shield halted the monsters movements, it pushed against the shield trying to break through it, but Gexo wouldn't let it budge. "Rrrah!" Gexo forced to the shield to envelope the beast. "Now, EXPLODE!" the shield expanded momentarily, then contracted until it exploded. The creature wailed when the shield blew up. From the smoke Caxe charged the beast with his bare hands.


	17. Chapter 3 part 6

"Take this!" he reared his fist back, and then swung. The creature was thrown through the air where Aang was waiting; he had clad himself in what looked like rock armor. "Aang, it's going to you!"

"I got it!" when the creature was thrown at him, he held his rock armor hands out to stop the creature, the force of the impact caused the monster to shriek again, Aang then stomped his foot and pushed his hands upwards, an earth pillar forced its way out of the ground, slamming into the creature. Gexo ran straight towards the pillar, then up it. Aang spun his hands and shot a jet of air towards Gexo to speed him up. When Gexo reached the end of the pillar, he jumped high into the air above the creature, his keyblade disappeared; Gexo forced himself higher with the same technique Caxe used to slice through the beast. When he got high enough, he somersaulted and stuck out his foot, then plummeted towards the monster, when he made contact with it, the force slammed the creature towards the ground at intense speeds. Caxe, who was waiting at the bottom, had started to glow with a fiery aura, the glow grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed him.

"HYPER…..FURY!" Caxe shouted. The glow blasted out in all directions, revealing Caxe, who had undergone some changes. His normal black cloak was now streaked red and black, the chains had turned golden, his shoes had the same streaked pattern as his cloak. The more noticeable change was Caxe's hair color, it was now bright red and spiked down instead of the usual straight down. Katara also noticed that Caxe was no longer on the ground; he had been hovering slightly above it.

"Wow…. Wha-whats wrong with him?" Katara asked, Gexo landed near her with a thud.

"That's Caxe's Hyper Form, or at least one of them, he must have been really upset that the creature hadn't died yet, his transformations are brought about by emotions, anger triggered his Hyper Fury, he's been told he has more than one Hyper Form, but what they are we don't know yet, so far we've only seen his Hyper Fury, seeing as he has the most control over this form." Gexo explained; Katara stared at him astonished; Caxe could rival Aang in his Avatar State. As if on command, Aang jumped into the air, his tattoos and eyes glowing, his Avatar State was initiated. "He's going to initiate a Soul Link Burst, or SLB, it's when he and another person capable of reaching higher powers unleash a devastating attack together." Gexo explained again. Caxe and Aang flew in the direction of the falling creature; soon the two were out of visual sight. Gexo, Katara, and Sokka turned their attention to the creature, while it fell they saw it being pushed by what they believed to be nothing, but were proved wrong when both Aang and Caxe sent the creature flying again. The two flew higher up, passed the creature, and higher up still. When they stopped flying, Caxe began to speak.


	18. Chapter 3 part 7

"The twisted power this enemy holds, we shall purge all those who possess this power. We are the deities deemed worthy enough to handle the power endowed to us. We shall be the ones to protect this world!" he said, Caxe reared his hands back and started to charge energy.

"Now, you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang said, back on the ground, chunks of earth started to rise into the air, the chunks shrunk until they were small boulders; they circled Aang until they formed a tight ring, water from the nearby ocean rose skyward in a small stream, it too circled Aang until a tight ring was formed. Aang shot four huge jets of fire from his hands and feet, they extended and twisted until another ring was formed; air around Aang turned into a sphere big enough to hold the three rings and Aang himself. He then twisted his arms, the rings and sphere flew forward until the formed a sort of beam of all the elements, Caxe's charging had finished, Aang then sliced his hand forward, the beam like mass shot towards the monster who was now at the peak of its toss and starting to fall. Before Aang's attack connected, Caxe launched his own.

"Now, be gone from this world for all eternity!" he pushed his hands forward, and shot a huge blast of red energy, the two moves collided and slammed into the creature, it howled before disappearing in a mass of blue darkness. Caxe and Aang landed near the crater it made, when they landed, Caxe's hair reverted to its natural silver straight down look, his cloak went back to being all black with silver chains, his shoes had done the same. He dropped to his knees, exhausted from the transformation and the attack. Aang landed next to him, also dropping to his knees, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Gexo ran to assist the two. "*gasp* *gasp* *gasp* h-hey there Gexo, Th-that was a lot of work huh?"

"You idiot, you didn't leave a single remnant of that thing, well, at least you aren't dead. Do try to not strain yourself when you use Hyper Fury will you? I don't need to explain to Xemnas about how you died when I could've prevented it." Gexo said, he lifted Caxe up and propped him against a nearby tree, "Here, drink this." Gexo handed Caxe a blue bottle with an angel wing for the handle.

"Another one of your crazy inventions? Hah, what's in the bottle?"


	19. Chapter 3 part 8

"No, I actually bought this one before we left the castle, it's a hyper potion. Store-bought, so it's not as good as my homemade ones." Gexo said while Caxe drank the hyper potion.

"*gulp* *gulp* Ahhhhh! That felt great, I feel much better now, hey, don't forget to give one to Aang." Caxe said, he got up and started stretching, Gexo walked over and handed Aang a similar bottle.

"Alright Aang, drink up, you'll need it." Aang grabbed the bottle and drank until it was empty.

"Wow, can we get a few of these? I think they'd help out a lot during the invasion." Katara said, Gexo handed her a couple bottles, these ones were green and a bit larger.

"Here, even better, these are mega potions, great for groups of fighters, I think they'll aid you more than hyper potions."

"Wow, thanks Gexo! We really appreciate it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, we gotta hit the road, but maybe we'll comeback for a visit eh?" Gexo said, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara all nodded; Caxe then opened another dark portal.

"We'll be seeing you!" Caxe called to the others, he walked through the portal, leaving Gexo behind.

"Gexo hold on, here, take this. I don't know what to do with it since I've never seen one of these before, but maybe you can figure it out." Katara said, she handed him a small pendant, it had a red circle with a yellow outline going around it, and through the middle was a thin black line that split at the edges of the center into two triangles.

"Thank you, goodbye everyone!" And with that, Gexo was gone and the portal had closed.


	20. Forms and attack info

Hyper Fury: One of Caxe's forms, the anger built inside him is released in a powerful transformation; this gives him extreme speed, incredible strength, and wondrous stamina. This forms Soul Link Burst by itself is Breaker Ball.

Soul Link Burst: a deadly attack caused by Caxe's Hyper Forms reacting to another person capable of reaching higher power, the two combine their attacks to devastate their opponents.

Avatar Beat Down: Caxe and Aangs Limit Burst.

Deity Belias: Hyper Fury Caxe and Avatar State Aang's Soul Link Burst.


	21. Chapter 4: Mobius

Chapter 4: Mobius

-The Castle That Never Was-

"*sigh* well that was fun wasn't it? We got to hang out with other people for a change." Caxe said as he walked into the Grey Area, Caxe went and plopped on the nearest couch while Gexo went to report to Saix who was, as usual, looking out of the window at the sky.

"Hey, Saix, we're back. We collected the data from the Avatar as instructed-"

"We did not, you were too busy watching me kick major whatever's butt." Caxe interjected.

"I scanned the Avatar while you two were fighting. So shut up Caxe. We also ran into what Caxe called "major whatever" it was a giant beast, but surprisingly enough, it wasn't a heartless." Gexo finished describing what they had encountered back in the last world before Saix spoke up.

"Go see Xemnas; you should be explaining this to him, not me. Caxe, accompany your brother, you will visit Axel to begin training and potentially unlocking more of your Hyper Forms." Saix instructed. Caxe groaned before getting up to walk to the Hall.

"I hate training, it's so boring, all it is ticking me off, activating Fury, I fight some of Axel's nobodies, then trying to stimulate another emotion to try and activate another Form, which, by the way, NEVER works." Caxe complained.

"Shut up, it's imperative that you learn another form and gain control over it, what if they are more powerful than Fury?"

"Then they'll be more powerful, but we'll never know that now will we?"

"We won't know that until you put more effort into it." Gexo countered. Caxe rolled his eyes as he walked in the direction of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Gexo continued down in the direction of what many of the Organization members called "Xemnas's Chamber" seeing as he was always there.

-Hall of Empty Melodies-

"Alright Axel, let's get this over with, I want to take a nap before I get called off on some stupid mission. Hey, where are ya? C'mon, I don't have all day!" Caxe growled. A dark portal opened to reveal Axel standing in the center of the room, hiss chakrams by his side.

"Hey there Caxe. Haven't seen you since last week's training session, let's hope you got a bit stronger, I wiped the floor with you last time, ha-ha." He taunted.

"S-Shut up! You know I was sick that day! Whatever, I'll throw you across the room today!" Caxe said as he charged Axel, Caxe reared his fist back, but was quickly interrupted with a high kick from Axel. "Ow… Darn it! Grr… No more playing around!" Caxe started glowing with the same fiery aura as the one at Four Nation's. "HYPER….FURY!" Caxe's cloak was streaked black and red, same as his shoes, the chains had turned gold, and his hair had turned bright red and was spiked down.

"Hmph, guess I should get serious, well, I warned you." Axel's weapons started glowing with fire. Caxe charged at Axel, who threw one of his flaming chakrams. Caxe seemed to disappear before the chakram contact; Axel caught his weapon and turned to survey the area. Caxe reappeared behind him and round-house kicked Axel, sending him flying. Axel barely had time to recover before Caxe reappeared behind him yet again. "Final Limit!" Axel's weapons flared up even more, causing Caxe to back away to avoid getting burned. When he did so, Axel threw both of his weapons, Caxe reared his hands back and charged energy, when he finished, Caxe launched his attack.

"Breaker Ball!"

"Explosion!" the two attacks connected in a gigantic explosion. When the smoke cleared, Caxe had reverted back to his original state. "Hey whats wrong, tired already?"

"S-Shut up! I can keep going…!" Caxe managed to say. _"Man…I'm gonna lose again with this level of exhaustion, there has to be a way out of this!"_ Axel charged his attack again, seeing as this was the end game for today. With no way to dodge, Caxe would have to take the full blast. Panicking, Caxe started glowing with a green aura; the aura grew brighter until it covered him completely. "HYPER...DESPAIR!" the glow exploded and went in all directions. Caxe's cloak was now streaked green and black, his shoes the same pattern. The chains on his cloak had turned bright blue and Caxe's hair had turned a dark green and was spiked in all directions. The aura was now constantly covering him. Caxe was also floating a bit higher this time.


End file.
